Tears & Blood
by Chrisaa92
Summary: Whats happens when you lose someone? Someone you put love and time into? When they're taken away from you before your eyes? Ichi-Hime Drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the rights to the characters from Bleach and so forth.

This is my first Fanfic. I have never done anything like this before. I have read some other Bleach fanfics and I figured I might give it a try. Mind you, this one is a bit dark, but feedback would be great all the same. And hey, if you guys like this, send me requests for others.

Cold days start to fade and sunny weather is always around the corner. When the rain never stops, bright days never seem to come at all. But what most people seem to forget; is that even if the clouds cover the sky and the dark days last for a year, that doesn't mean the light from the sun isn't behind the clouds. It simply waits for a time, and then pours its' light upon the watered ground.

It was a rainy day as Ichigo strolled past his apartment complex with his old red jacket and blue jeans on. Living in a small town in a different country wasn't what he had ever thought as fun or exciting. It always seemed to rain for weeks on end and never stop. Some days, he would just plop right on his ruddy looking couch and watch TV shows that didn't make any sense. The culture was so different, and so odd that even he didn't think studying abroad would make much sense. Most of his friends and family had said it was a bad idea. But leaving was all he could think about. Getting as far away as possible after all that he had done and been through.

When he was younger, (at about 19 or so), he thought he knew what he was doing. He would run around his home town with deceivers as friends and many good things that were bad. He had gotten into a rough spot when he moved in with some friends he thought he could trust. Staying with them for what seemed like days, but was actually six months of getting drunk and trying exotic substances. But when his 'friends' left him on the streets, the damage to his pride and family was all but shattered. His money spent, and a family that left him to rot in peace, he fled. He flew across the ocean to a place that was far away from where he was. There, he found cheap places to live, and jobs to occupy his time. After a few years, he tried to contact his family. But when he reached them, all he was awarded was guilt and faulty praise. So Ichigo told his family and friends that he would study abroad and try to make something of himself. If not for their sake, then for atonement for what he had done.

Now, after three years, his life had been completely turned around. He still walked with a strait solid face and held his posture high. His orange hair being the sure thing to be reckoned with was now longer and more free flowing. He still had his deep brown eyes that seemed to go on in detail forever. But being older wasn't the only thing that made him who he was. After working for some time and earning a high paying position at his job, he now had the money and resources to study as he once said long ago. But many things had happened in the time he was away. He was happier, and more content with the things that he did. He took more pleasure in peoples company, and often hosted get-togethers at his apartment. The one thing that he found to be the best gift of all though, was the return of his pride. He was proud of what he had accomplished, and was finally able to let go of what had happened in his past.

So, as Ichigo strolled past his apartment to his beaten down car, there was only one thing he had in his mind the whole morning. He was going to go see his girlfriend, Orihime. After about a year of working, when he earned enough money for school, he found he had classes with an amazingly beautiful girl. She had long flowing auburn hair that stretched town her neck like waves he had never seen before. Her eyes were deep and condemning to those who stared upon them and her body and face in perfect slender curves. She was, to say the least, a stunning image that was stuck in Ichigo's head ever since he laid his eyes upon her. She was always smiling, and was very kind and sweet to everyone she met. It took some time, but after twiddling his thumbs and slowing getting to know her better, he finally asked her out on a date. And from then on, they were attached at the hip while they walked the grounds of the school together. They would talk and talk for hours on end, sometimes until the sun rose up from the dark in the latest hours of the night.

Orihime came from somewhat of a wealthy family. She had always been cared for and well brought up. When high school was over, she decided that she needed to try to be out on her own. She was smart as smart could get, and her grades in school were always perfect. But she wanted to be out on her own because she felt a sense of longing to try to make something of herself on her own. So with the help of scholarships and financial aids, she was able to get a free ride through college.

Today, however, was a special day. Even the rain couldn't stop what Ichigo had planned for Orihime. To her, it would seem just like any other stroll though the park that they looked forward too every time they had days or even minutes to spend with each other. Giddy with excitement, even though it was odd in Ichigos' case, he started his car, and began the all too familiar drive down the street to Orihimes' house.

Ichigo didn't live too far from where Orihime lived, but the walk would have taken too long. He had plans to take her to the park before she had to leave for her classes in the afternoon, while he would go to his job.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ichigo thought excitedly, "But I feel it's the right time as ever."

So he drove as fast as was some what legal, and after a short time, he was walking up to Orihimes' front door. She lived in a nice small house that was right on the street from where she lived. The rent was somewhat cheap, but the place itself was very well put together. Even with her going to school, she always had enough time and money to go and do as she pleased with her friends, and more importantly, Ichigo.

Nervous and tense, Ichigo knocked on the door. It took some time, but soon, the door swung open, and Orihime jumped out and hugged Ichigo as tight as she could. He loved everything about her, even her weird food diets. But her smile was the one thing about her that made his heart skip a beat each time he saw her. He knew that he would only be happy, if she was happy. She was wearing a long silk dress, even though it was pouring rain outside and an overcoat the stretched to her ankles.

"Oh, Ichigo! I'm so glad you made it out today!" She said as he held her close.

"Well, I wanted to take you on a walk though the park. But I'm not sure since this rain hasn't stopped for days."

"No problem!" She let go of Ichigo to pull two umbrellas from behind the door, and handed one to him. "There. Now we can stay dry!"

"G-great." Ichigo said as he shakily took the umbrella.

"Ichi? Are you ok? You look tense."

"Huh? Naw, I'm fine. And can you not call me Ichi?"

"Why? I think it's cute, and it seems to fit you." She smiled and blinked at him. He smiled back, but the knot in his stomach was growing tighter. What he had planned was huge, but there was no turning back now. It was now, or never.

"Well? Shall we?" Ichigo said uneasily as he opened the car door.

"Wow, such a gentlemen!" Orihime giggled as she slipped into the car. As he closed the door, he slipped into the car as well, and started the engine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked smirking.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seem nervous. And your only nervous when something big is going on." He looked at her and he knew she was expecting something. Not that Orihime was selfish, far from it actually, but she had been there for most of Ichigo's big moments. Like when he was promoted at work, or when he asked Orihime to take their relationship to a more 'physical' level. Even though it worked out in both their favors, it was still a big step to ask someone you love to make a very intimate step up from kissing in the halls.

So he smiled with a big grin on his face and said, "I have something special planned."

"Oh really? Then I wanna know!" She smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ichigo said through his grinning teeth.

"That's not fair!" She said and slumped into a pout. But Ichigo just smiled as they made their way to the park.

The park itself was only a few miles away around the center of the town they lived in. Even as the rain pattered against the windshield of the car, Ichigo knew that the flowers would be in bloom in pretty colors of red and white. The rain would not stop him today.

After what seemed like hours of nervousness racking his brain, they finally pulled the car up to the park, and slid out of the car to start their walk. As Ichigo got out of his car and went over to Orihimes' side, she stood up and kissed him deeply in the rain. When they broke the kiss, Ichigo smiled and kissed her again, and after a few minutes, they started holding hands and walked through the park.

"This rain is terrible." Ichigo said somewhat annoyed by the storm.

"So we go far a walk with something big planned and you want to talk about the weather?" Orihime said giggling.

"Well no." Ichigo said blushing.

"It's ok Ichi. I'm having a good time."

"I'm glad you are."

"But why did you want to come out here?"

"W-w-well . . . I wanted to talk about a few things . . . "

"What kind of things?" She asked smiling at him.

"Well, I wanted to say how happy you make me." Ichigo said quietly and softly, "It's more than I could ever ask for just to know you. But being a part of your life is something more than I had hoped for."

Orihime smiled and leaned against Ichigo. "It means the whole world to me to hear you say that, Ichi. And you make me happy every time I get to see you. And the time we spend together is precious to me because I found someone as special as you."

"I just never imagined that . . . with my kind of history . . . that I would find someone as great as you. You're like the missing piece in my life that I never thought I would find. Or even deserve . . . "

Orihime lifted Ichigo's chin and kissed him softly. "I love you, Ichigo. You're an amazing guy and I don't care about what happened then. I love the person you are now, with me." Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her soft lips. The moment was intense for Ichigo. He knew the time was now. Such love and joy that he had never felt came pouring into his very soul with that kiss. He never wanted it to end. He could've stayed in the rain with her forever, and she with him. So, bucking up his courage, he broke the kiss and reached into his pocket.

"What's that you got there, Ichi?" Orihime asked somewhat puzzled.

"Orihime. . . I love you. And . . . I . . ."

It happened in an instant. Something was off. He saw the love of his life stricken with fear. But he couldn't explain why, and a sharp pain was at his side. Everything slowed almost to a halt. He saw Orihime scream and catch him as he fell to one knee. . . A ringing . . . a ringing was in his ears, but why? Then he realized what had happened.

As he was about to tell Orihime why he asked her out to the park, a loud crack broke through the air. An older man in his forties had been following them since they came to the park. His intensions, Ichigo had not planned for. After Ichigo and Orihime stopped for a while, the man saw his opportunity and, took it. Now, bending down on one knee in front of his one love and hope, Ichigo turned around to see his attacker.

The man was now behind him with the barrel of a gun pointed down towards Ichigo's head. Pain pulsing in his side where he had been shot, and Orihime cowering behind him in fear, Ichigo slowly turned around and stared at the man.

"Now! I want all your money! Or I swear I'll kill ya!" The man yelled as he forced out his hand. But Ichigo was dumbstruck. Had he really been shot? He couldn't think of what to do. Not because he didn't want to just give up his money, but because the sheer pain and rush of panic that went through him forced him to shut down. His only thought then was to protect Orihime. There was no way he would let her get hurt.

"I said give me your money!" The man said as he kicked Ichigo in the side from where he was bleeding and knocked him across a small patch of grass. Pure unrestricted pain shot through him as he fell, doubled over in pain and screamed. Orihime tried to run to Ichigo, but was stopped by the man as he pointed it at her.

"You move to help him, and I"ll kill you too!" The man growled as he walked over to Ichigo. "I'll ask one more time. Money, or the bitch gets a bullet!"

As Ichigo looked at the blood on the ground, he finally grasped what was going on. He then forced himself up to his knees and faced the man. The man, taken back by something of fear, stepped back and pointed the gun at Ichigo. Ichigo then lifted his body that felt like and iron weight and stared at the man with hate and intensity in his eyes. As the man started stepping back Orihime ran up to Ichigo and held him close.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?!" She asked, panicking as the man pointed the gun at them both.

"Last chance! Money! Or I shoot this bitch!" The man screamed as he pointed the gun at Orihime. As if the weight was gone, the pain lifted, and his courage restored Ichigo looked the man dead in the face and said,

"Don't . . . you dare . . . point that gun at her!" And Ichigo charged the man at full run.

-BANG-

Pain shot through Ichigo's chest as he ran closing the distance between him and his attacker, with eyes flaring and adrenaline running at its peak.

-BANG-

-BANG-

Two more places on his chest erupted in blood and Ichigo finally closed the distance between him and his attacker. With one last crack from the mans' gun, Ichigo balled his fist, and struck the man strait in the nose. As soon as the blow made contact, the man fell backward holding his face. He soon got up and pointed the gun at Ichigo as Ichigo stood with a death glare at the man on his face. The attacker pointed his gun again, but only clicks sounded. Ichigo then walked up to him, blood pouring from his chest, and seized the mans' collar. With fear stricken eyes in the man that had just shot Ichigo, Ichigo said, "Leave . . ." And with that, the attacker dropped his gun, and fled.

Ichigo then turned to Orihime. She was stricken with fear and anguish as she saw Ichigo's body full of holes. He looked at her, with a soft expression on his face, and smiled.

"Are you ok . . ." He asked breathlessly.

"Ichi . . ." Orihime said quietly with wide eyes filling with tears. As she said his name, he fell hard on the ground.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled as she run next to him and bent down to his side crying.

"It's going to be ok! Just stay with me . . . Please!"

He looked softly at her. Her eyes were so beautiful. But he was pained to see her crying. Then, as the clouds parted, and the rain slowly stopped, the light of the sun bounced off her beautiful face and hair. The same face he had come to love and hope to see, even as he may part from her. . .

"This isn't what I had planned for us . . ." He said laughing quietly, though it pained him to do so. "I didn't . . . get the chance to . . ." before he could finish, a violent cough sent blood from his lungs onto the ground.

"Don't speak, Ichi. I'm getting help. Just stay with me." Said Orihime mortified as she called for emergency services. When she had called for help, Ichigo slowly grasped her hand. Tears flowing from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, Ichigo smiled and said,

"I love you, Orihime. And I have something to ask you . . ." He slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon tied to the top. Orihime stared at the box as Ichigo placed it in her trembling hands. When she removed the ribbon, and opened the little box, inside, was a ring.

"I want you to be mine, Orihime. From now until the end . . ." He said quietly as she started to cry softly. "Will . . . you marry me?"

Orihime slowly set the ring down and held Ichigo close to her trembling body. She kissed him sweetly on his lips, and looked deep into his eyes. Through tears and shaking voice, she said,

"I have loved you since I first met you, Ichigo. I love you so much. Yes . . . Yes!" she smiled as tears began to well in his eyes. "Just stay with me, Ichigo." She said shaking and trembling. "Just stay with me . . ."

As the seconds passed like hours between them, and as Ichigo's eyes started to fade slowly away into the void, he looked upon her for one last moment while he could. He smiled sweetly at her and whispered tenderly in her ear,

"I love you . . . till the end . . ."

"Ichi . . ." Orihime said quietly as the sounds of feet came rushing towards them. Orihime looked up to see the ambulance had arrived. But as she peered down at Ichigo's broken body, the life had faded from his body, as he lay with her, smiling as he always did when he was with her.

"Ichi . . . no . . . no . . . no!"

As I said before, I have never done anything like this before. I was thinking about a chapter 2 to go along with it, but I'll leave that up to you, the reader to decide. It would be pretty interesting to see where this little story could go with the other chapter I have in mind for it.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this piece. I know it was a little dark, but if you want to comment or shout out requests, I'll be more than happy to see what I can do.

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the rights to the characters from Bleach and so forth.

This is chapter 2 to Tears and Blood. It was interesting trying to think of where this might go, but I think I got it. I want to personally thank the few people that took a liking to what I wrote, even though it was my first time writing something like this. If you have suggestions, requests or ideas for other fanfics or stories, just let me know.

It was dark. A pitch black that loomed over head in every direction. There were no distinct shapes all around him. It was like staring into a massive pit that chased the light away from all existence. That was where he was. That is where he disappeared to after his life left his body and into the void. Ichigo . . . was alone.

Ichigo looked around at the darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't figure out what was going on, and had no recollection of what to do. All he remembered was a face. The face of a beautiful woman he thought he knew. She kept swimming inside his mind over and over. He felt warmth when the face appeared, but was left cold when the darkness took him. It seemed like he was floating in mid air like there was no ground or sky. No place to rest his head or place his feet. He stayed, thinking about what was going on. Thinking about the face that was in his head.

Slowly, he delved into his consciousness, thinking, "Do I know this person? Why do I feel so . . . tense . . . but happy?" But try as he might, nothing came to his mind. Only the feeling of happiness that he felt through his body. He knew her face meant something important to him. But he couldn't grasp a hold on what it might be. As the face began to fade away, he tried his hardest to reach it. But soon, it was quiet; Deathly quiet as he floated in the darkness. And yet, there was something else. Something he had missed or did not feel the presence of. An ominous black feeling that was in the back of his mind.

"You did know her." Said a voice from afar. "But lying there isn't going to help, is it!?"

In an instant, Ichigo came to what little senses he had left, and found himself in a white room. The room was built with beautiful white pillars, but with nothing for them to support in the ever reaching hall that he was in. There were no windows, but the whole of the building was lit with light from out of no where. The room seemed to go on for miles, and yet, he found himself at the feet of a small staircase that held but one black chair. In the seat of the lonely chair, was himself. But something was off. The Ichigo before him was garbed in a pure white Shihakusho, and he was even as white as the walls around him. The only distinct feature this Ichigo had was his black eyes with yellow pupils, and an evil grin smeared across his face. The sight made Ichigo's hair stand on end, and a shiver ran all through his body.

"You look scared, Ichi. What? Never seen yourself in the mirror before!?" The strange Ichigo laughed maniacally as he stood up and walked down the stair towards Ichigo. "But I guess that just happens when the only thing you remember is yourself after your dead!"

Ichigo stared at the strange figure before him with shock. He was dead? How did it happen though? Why did it happen? With a jolt, Ichigo stood and faced the strange Ichigo before him.

"I'm dead?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yep! Well, pretty damn close if you wanna call it that." The Strange Ichigo said slyly.

"But . . . How? Why!?" Ichigo yelled.

"I could tell you. But the thought slipped my mind! Ha ha ha!"

"Then where am I!? What is this place!?" Ichigo screamed at the figure.

"Well," The Strange Ichigo said with an evil smile. "Some call this place, the Void, others, the Path to Judgment. But a common name for this place, is Purgatory. The place of reckoning and realization."

"And . . . Who are you?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"You really don't know? Ha! You're as thick as the blood that once flowed though your veins! Distinct by appearance, but solid and uninteresting as the person you once were!" The Strange Ichigo yelled.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

The smile faded from the Strange Ichigos' face as he walked slowly over to Ichigo. Ichigo felt an icy sting in his body as the Strange approached him.

"I am you, Ichigo. I am your fears. Your nightmares. Your evil. I am the pain you feel, and the sadness that overtakes your body. I am the despair that cripples you, even as we speak to one another. I. Am. Your. Reckoning."

Ichigo froze in place as the Strange faced him, inches from himself. Ichigo couldn't move. His whole body went numb with fear. How was this Strange Ichigo his reckoning? As Ichigo stood there, his face pale as a ghost, the Strange placed a hand on his shoulder, and pain shot through his body. If he could move before, he couldn't now. He couldn't even react to what was happening to him. All he could do was stare as the Strange gripped him tighter, and laughed quietly. It was like all the physical and mental pains he had suffered were being forced through his body.

"You may not be fully dead yet, Ichigo. But your soul is slipping." The Strange Ichigo smiled coldly. "This is your judgment. Your weak, Ichigo. Your fears and doubts, are all before you! And all you can do is give up to them! Ha ha ha!"

"What are doing to me!?" Ichigo yelled through gritting teeth as another wave a pain rushed through him.

"I'm going to consume you, Ichigo." The Strange said coldly. "Your soul will forever be lost in the void while I control you. You will never see light or anything ever again. You thoughts, your feelings, and your memories will never again seep into your soul. You will cease to exist."

Ichigo was terrified. Thoughts of fear pierced his mind when he thought of being nothing more than a shell of what he once was. As he looked into the Stranges' face, the Strange started to laugh again, and the grip on Ichigos' shoulder tightened. But worse than the pain he felt before, memories of pain and anguish filled him to his very core. Memories of pains in his past, his hate, his fear, and his disappointments flooded his very soul. He yelled in anguish, but no sound was to be heard. He tried to struggle, but no movements came from his body. All he could do was suffer as all hope of going on began to wash away from him. And the face, the face of the beautiful woman was beginning to erode as his sight turned black, and his consciousness wavered. But in the mist of his mind, another voice came out of the darkness. An old voice that he had never heard before.

"Fight . . ."

The voice said. But it was only a whisper as a new wave of pain gripped Ichigo.

"Fight."

It was much closer now. Even as the wail of the Stranges' laughter began to take him over, he felt it was close. Like a light in the black of his mind. A will. A small flicker of force that grew stronger inside him.

"So ends the life of Ichigo! You may have been courageous in the last moments of your life, but you will die here! Welcome! To your hell!" The Strange Ichigo laughed. Then, when all Ichigos' thoughts seemed lost, and as he was slowly fading away, the voice took form behind him.

"Fight, Ichigo!"

Within seconds, the small force inside him erupted into strength. A force to push his pain away, and with his conscious thoughts returning to him, Ichigo gripped the Stranges' arm, and wrenched it away. The Strange staggered backwards and growled at Ichigo. As the last of the hopeless memories faded away, Ichigo turned and faced who was behind him.

Behind him, was an old man. The man wore something of a long black coat but at the ends, it whipped and frayed like fire in the wind. He wore sharp looking glasses and had a stern look on his face. At his side, was a long, black sword. But the shape was unlike anything Ichigo had ever seen. It had no hilt guard, and looked like it was shaped to resemble a half moon stature, and was bigger than he was. The old man stood looking at Ichigo with a hard gaze.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked confused and out of breath.

"I am the same as him." The man said as he pointed the large sword towards the Strange Ichigo.

"Then . . . you're my fears as well . . ." Ichigo said as he shuttered.

"No. I am the very essence of your soul, Ichigo. I am just as much a part of you, as he is."

"Then what are you?"

"I am the part of you that makes you who you are. I am your courage when the odds are against you. I am your loyalty when those you love are in danger. I am your kindness, your bravery, and all that is good in you. I am the essence of your happiness, as he is the essence of your sadness. We are what make you whole, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared confused at the figure before him. Were they really the parts of him that he never saw? The good and the evil? As Ichigo stared at him, the old man walked up to him, and placed his hand on Ichigos' shoulder. Ichigo flinched as the old mans' hand made contact. But instead of pain, it was a just a gentle touch. Warmth began to flow through Ichigos' body. Happy memories from when he was younger and further in his life flowed through his body. The feeling was exhilarating. He watched as more and more memories zoomed in and out of his thoughts. And, out of the flash, came the face he had seen before. Her face, he knew, meant something special to him. But before he came to a conclusion as to who he was, and who the beautiful face belonged too, the old man lifted his hand, and looked coldly at Ichigo. Ichigo stared dumbstruck at the figure before him. Like it was with the Strange Ichigo making contact with his body with fear and pain, the old man revealed all the happiness in him and more importantly, his courage to fight. But he had to know what was happening. He had to know why he was here.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said as he looked at the old man.

The old man peered at Ichigo with content. It was like a great force of light and hope flooded from the old man before Ichigo.

"You are at the brink, Ichigo. Purgatory." The old man said smoothly. "You are not dead, Ichigo. But your soul is slipping into the void. He, is your fear. And I, am your strength. When you decided to give your life for the one you loved most in your life, you gave what little life you had left to keep her safe. Your body may have been broken, but you can still return to it."

"But how can I? Why am I slipping away?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You are at your own judgment, Ichigo. You must decide if you are to keep living, or give in to your fears and fade away forever. The only thing that is keeping you here is your own fear. Just as you found the courage to save her, so too must you now find the strength to face death."

"But I don't even know who she is! I think I may have loved her, but I can't grasp why! And why do I have to face my fears!?"

"Because you are afraid, Ichigo! Your afraid of losing who you are! Afraid of the void that awaits you! And afraid of Death!" Yelled the old man as he pierced the floor with his massive sword. "Where were your fears when you risked your life for her!? Where is your courage when you need it now more than anything?"

As Ichigo listened to the old man, he realized what he was here for. It had not occurred to him what he was afraid of, but it was clearer now than it ever was. He WAS afraid of being lost. But more than that, he was afraid to die. He wanted to live. He didn't understand why, but a primal instinct festered inside him that told him so. He gave his life for someone he loved, and he wasn't going to let that go. He wanted to know more than anything, who she was.

"If you want to go back to her," The old man said quietly, "Then you have to take your life into your own hands and fight for your right to live. You gave it freely to save her, but can you fight to live for her once more? Fear is the only thing that is holding you back. If you want to see Orihime again, you must fight."

"Orihime?" Ichigo looked surprised as the old man said her name. Her name meant much more to Ichigo now that he knew it. Memories from his past of her poured into his mind as he tried to remember her. Her face, her smile, her laughter took over, and he felt a flurry of emotion course through him. He loved her, and he gave his life to save her from the same fate he faced now. The memory of how they walked through the park, the memory of how he was attacked, and how he confessed his undying love to her brought something back to him that he had lost. It was subtle, but began to grow as he remembered why he was here. And as if something hit him, he realized that he had died for her. That he gave her everything so that she might live to see tomorrow.

"But how can I go back?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Idiot!" The old man said sternly. "I have told you this already! The choice is yours! You must decide your own fate, as you decided the fate of your beloved! Will you live, or will you die here?"

"I want to live . . ." Ichigo said confidently. "I want to live to see her again!"

"Then you have to fight for your life, Ichigo.

"But how do I fight him?" Ichigo asked.

"With this." The old man said as he gave Ichigo the massive blade.

"But I've never even held a sword before! How do I beat him!?"

"That, Ichigo, you must figure out on your own. But you must hurry, time is running out. You must not show fear when you face him. The apparition before you is your very fears and doubts. He, is the force that you must conquer before you can return to Orihime."

Ichigo gripped the hilt of the sword firmly as he frowned and turned to face the Strange before him. To Ichigo's surprise, the Strange Ichigo had the same sword similar to what Ichigo was holding. The only difference was the color. The Stranges' sword, was as white as he was, but looked menacingly more lethal that Ichigos'. But just as the Strange Ichigos' sword pulsed with hate and despair, Ichigos' own sword gave him something different. It gave him a drive to live. A drive to face the apparition before him, and stamp it out. Ichigo then raised his sword, and began to walk towards the Strange.

"So! Think you can just brush me away, huh?" Said the Strange Ichigo with the same maniacal laugh he had earlier. "I'll tell you right now, Ichigo, I will never go away! I will always be in the corner of your mind where there is only room for your weakness! And that weakness will keep you here forever!" With that, the Strange Ichigo flew foreword and slashed at Ichigos side. Ichigo was barely able to block the tremendous blow before it struck his body. The power behind the swing of the Stranges' sword was incredibly powerful, and staggered Ichigo.

"Are you scared, little Ichi?" Snickered the Strange as he grinned maliciously at Ichigo. "Scared you might lose this fight? Cuz I already know you are! And a dark pit of despair is what awaits you because you can't beat me! You fear death more than life. You may have saved her with your life, but you're in my world now!" The Strange then began to unleash a flurry of mighty blows upon Ichigo. Ichigo was only barely able to block some of the Stranges' strikes, but was too slow when the Strange Ichigo slipped behind him and cut him across his back. As pain shot through Ichigos' body, he turned around and ran towards the Strange. But as he did, the Strange jumped foreword and swung his sword at Ichigos chest. As quick as Ichigo could, he pulled the massive sword up, and blocked the strike. Fear gripped Ichigo as he stood facing the terrible figure before him. He knew he couldn't lose. He had one shot to get his life back, but the strength of his opponent was so tremendous that it seemed impossible.

"Ichigo! Don't let him control you, Ichigo!" Shouted the old man. "You cannot let him control you, Ichigo! You must let your fears go!"

"Too bad he's already mine!" Laughed the Strange. Ichigo was scared. As the Strange unleashed another flurry of blows, they only seemed to get stronger and faster as they fought. His confidence began to slowly fade away as he faced the reality before him. Was this the end? Was this really all he had against his own fears? As Ichigo fell into desperation of disappearing forever, his movements slowed, and his strength fell as the last blow from the Strange Ichigo sunk into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and fear began to consume him once more. Fear of not existing, fear of being lost, and fear of losing. Then, when the Strange removed his sword from Ichigos flesh, he stepped back and laughed.

"I said you couldn't beat me! You're too damn afraid of me!" The Strange then walked over to Ichigo and, with one thrust of his blade, forced it into Ichigos chest. "Like I said, little Ichi. You can't beat me! Funny how this turned out! Beaten by your own fears! You really are pathetic!"

Ichigo was limp. He just stared at the blade that was imbedded into his body. The same pains that shot through his body when the Strange Ichigo touched him came coursing back through him. His worst fears now bloomed into terrible flowers inside him. His vision started to fade as he began to slip away. All that remained was a small light inside him that was the memories that he would soon lose forever. He simply smiled as the last of his precious experiences and times flashed around him. The last thing that came to his mind, was Orihime. His beautiful bride to be, and the one thing that he loved more than anything.

"I love you . . . Orihime." Ichigo said quietly as he slowly faded away.

"I love you too, Ichigo. You're an amazing guy and I don't care about what happened then. I love the person you are now, with me." Said Orihime as Ichigo remembered his last moment with her. As his last memory of her slipped away, a pulse broke the ever lasting trance Ichigo was in.

"I love her." He thought to himself. "I loved her enough to die for her. But I can go back . . . I can see her again . . ."

The Strange Ichigo looked at Ichigo with confidence and laughed long through out the pale room that contained the three of them. But the Strange was cut off when Ichigo moved his hand towards the Stranges' sword, and slowly pulled it out of himself. The Strange now stared at Ichigo with disbelief. As Ichigo coughed up blood from his lungs on to the ever growing pool of blood on the floor, he stared at the Strange Ichigo with stern eyes. But something was different. Ichigos' body now pulsed with strength, and a mass of energy now ripped through the still air of the while hall. As the Strange Ichigo stared at Ichigo with shock, his face now contorted into an evil glare as he lunged to attack Ichigo.

"No . . . No way! Your mine, Ichigo! You can't beat me!" The Strange Ichigo screamed as he lunged towards Ichigo. As he swung his sword at Ichigo, Ichigo blocked the blow as quick as lightning. Awestruck, the Strange Ichigo yelled in furry and began striking at Ichigo with all his strength. But to Ichigo, it was as if the strikes against his sword were as light as the wind that carried them. As the Strange Ichigo swung with all his might, Ichigo then dropped his sword, and with one hand, caught the Stranges' sword. Bewildered and awestruck, the strange tried to pull his sword free, but was unsuccessful.

"Impossible! You can't beat me you worthless punk!" Yelled the Strange Ichigo.

"And I thought so too. But I now know what you really are." Ichigo said calmly. "I was scared at first. The thought of being lost, and the thought of never seeing Orihime, almost consumed me. But I found the answer of how to beat you."

"I – Impossible . . ." The Strange Ichigo stuttered.

"You are only my fears. Nothing more. But my will to see Orihime again," Ichigo said sternly, "Is enough to beat you! Because I beat you once to save her! And I'll do it again to see her smile!" And with one sure grip of his hand Ichigo shattered the Stranges sword. As soon as the blade broke, the pieces splintered across the floor, and disappeared. Just as the sword was gone, the Strange Ichigo began to fade as well. Before the Strange Ichigo faded away, with one last scowl, he said,

"Not bad, Ichi. But remember, I'm always with you." And with a quiet laugh, he faded away into nothing. With great relief, Ichigo turned to face the old man. As he stared at the old man, Ichigo picked up the sword, and handed it back to him.

"You did well, Ichigo." The old man said, though his expression didn't change. "But you still have a choice to make. Will you go back to her? Or will you pass on in peace?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused and irritated. "I just beat him! What do you mean I still have a choice to make!? I thought it was clear that I wanted to go back to her!"

"You are still in the void, Ichigo. You have faced your fears, and beat them. But now, you can either move on into the afterlife that awaits you, or go back to Orihime."

Ichigo looked down at his feet. The thought of going on was not something he had really thought of. But then again, seeing Orihime was something that would only happen once in a life time. But was it really worth going back for? Was it worth the unclear future of Ichigo and Orihime? After a moment, he simply smiled and said, "I don't want to go back to her."

The old man looked at him sternly, but before he could answer, Ichigo looked up with hard eyes and blazing confidence and said, "I WILL go back to her! Because I love her! And I'll be damned if anything is going to stop me now!"

The old man then made a small smile and raised his sword in the air.

"So be it, Ichigo." He said softly.

Ichigo could only stare as the old man evaporated in front of him. As quickly as the old man left, the walls of the hall began to crack and splinter. The great pillars that stood were beginning to fall and shatter. Before Ichigo had time to react, the floor disappeared, and he was sent falling into space. As he fell, the whole of the building came crashing down upon him, and he saw no more.

It was now quiet as it once was before. Utter silence for a few minutes. But then he heard it.

"Ichigo . . ." Said a soft quiet voice. But where was it coming from? That voice was so soft and loving, but sad at the same time.

"Oh, Ichigo . . ."

"Why is she sad?" Ichigo asked himself. "Why do I feel so heavy? And why is it still dark?" He thought. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at what looked like a ceiling. Confused, Ichigo looked around the room. He was in the hospital, from what he could tell, and was lying in bed. He looked down to see that he had been wrapped with gauss and wasn't bleeding anymore. As he looked up again, he could hear the bustling of people running to and fro from the other rooms, but he also heard someone crying. As he looked over, he saw Orihime, with her face in her hands and sobbing. She was sitting beside his bed, and she looked like she hadn't moved for days.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked weakly towards her. When she heard his voice, she looked over to him in shock. Tears welled at her eyes as she gazed into his eyes. Then, a faint smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Ichigo?" She asked through small sobs.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile. But before he could finish his statement, she leapt to his side and hugged him tightly. As she did, Ichigo felt the same wave of happiness he did before. Though, despite the immediate pain that broke inside his chest, he was happier than he had ever been. He was back. And more importantly, he was with her once more.

"Oh, Ichigo! I thought you were gone!" She said crying uncontrollably. "I thought I had lost you forever!" She looked up and kissed him softly over and over again.

"It's ok, Orihime. I'm back." He said softly as he smiled and held her close. "What happened?" he asked after some hesitation.

Orihime look up and wiped the tears from her face and said softly, "You died, Ichigo. They said you were gone . . . but they brought you back and put you in here to keep an eye on you. You were still out when they fixed you up and you've been in here for a week . . ." she then became solemn and said quietly, "I thought you were gone for sure. But I never left your side, Ichi. I knew you would come back. I just . . . I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. . ." Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she spoke. Then Ichigo brought her close and kissed her softly. As he pulled from the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. The same eyes that he had fallen for a thousand times, to him, would always stay the same.

"If it wasn't for you, Orihime . . ." Ichigo said softly, "Then I never would have made it back. Orihime, I love you. And I want to spend every precious moment I have with you."

Orihime lifted her head and smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Ichigo. And I want to spend the rest of my life you."

As I said before, it was interesting to see where this could go. I was thinking about maybe writing multiple chapters of different scenarios for the end after reading a few of the ideas that were brought to me. All I need is for you guys to tell me. But, if it seems like what I wrote is a good end to the story, awesome!

But regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic. As I said before, I've never done anything like this before, and I'm now glad I did.

So with out further a do, I wanna say thank you to those who read this. It means a lot to me. And I look forward to writing more in the near future.

Cheers.


End file.
